Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes
by cleoboune
Summary: Voici une chronique "mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes". Chroniques basées sur la vie quotidiennes de notre cyclone préféré et les relations entre les personnages, voir des événements important! Chaque histoire ne sera qu'un OS, ils ne se suivront pas forcément, sauf si vous insister!


**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Et voici le premier chapitre de ma chronique "mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes". Chroniques basées sur la vie quotidiennes de notre cyclone préféré et les relations entre les personnages, voir des évennements important!**

 **Un spécial merci et beaucoup de bruit pour Danacarine et Quelea8: mes bêtas, inspiratrices et partenaires de délires!**

 **Bonne lecture**

1 - Il faut qu'on parle

Les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés, tout le monde le sait. Pour les thérapeutes, c'est pareil, voir pire. S'il est très facile de reconnaître une crise d'angoisse chez un proche, il est beaucoup plus dur d'accepter que ça arrive sur un psychothérapeute et comportementaliste de renommée mondiale. Surtout pour Toby et son ego surdimensionné. Depuis quelques jours, il ressentait une douleur constante dans la poitrine, sa respiration était saccadée et il avait des troubles du transit. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer les signes.

Il s'était enfermé dans la caravane en arrivant au garage ce matin. Depuis près de deux heures, il prenait des notes et essayait de faire le point sur le pourquoi du comment, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune mission aujourd'hui et qu'Happy l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il écrivait ses vœux.

Il savait que son mariage imminent n'était pas la cause de son angoisse latente. Il aimait Happy de tout son cœur et toute son âme, il rêvait de ce jour depuis si longtemps. Non, le problème venait d'ailleurs. Mais de quoi ? Cette question l'obsédait.

A l'extérieur il entendit Walter et Paige se disputer à propos de couleurs de fleurs des centres de tables et une phrase de Walter retint son attention : « heureusement que je n'ai pas du en passer par ça avec Happy pour notre mariage ».

Une douleur lui transperçât l'estomac et il comprit : il en voulait toujours à Walter pour cette histoire de mariage. Mais pourquoi ? Il en avait déjà parler pendant des heures avec Happy et ils avaient fait le tour et... oui voilà. Il venait de comprendre. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Walter.

Ils étaient amis depuis plus de cinq ans, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cet événement qui avait eu de lourdes conséquences pour Toby. Il commença à écrire et les mots fusaient tant sous ses doigts, qu'il finit par noircir 8 pages recto/verso en moins de 30 minutes. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il poussa un grand soupir. Il avait moins mal à la poitrine mais il savait que pour se sentir vraiment mieux, il devait confronter Walter et avoir une vraie discussion avec son ami.

Il sortit de la caravane au moment où Paige venait pour frapper.

« Paige ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Paige laissa échapper un petit cri et se mit une main sur le cœur.

« Mon dieu Toby, tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es enfermé là-dedans, je venais juste voir si tu voulais quelque chose, je vais commander chez Kovelsky. »

Toby sortit et lui fit face.

« Oui, je veux bien une salade au thon. Walter est dans le coin ? »

« Oui, il est monté au loft, il doit appeler quelqu'un à propos de l'algorithme qu'il a créé pour trouver un donneur compatible pour Ava. »

Toby s'éloigna et lui lança « OK, je monte le voir, appelle-nous quand la commande arrive ».

Paige le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant pourquoi le futur marié avait l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

* * *

« Oui, c'est une excellente nouvelle, je vous remercie Dr Mc Kay. Je vous tiens au courant. » Walter raccrocha son téléphone et se concentra sur le mail qu'il devait envoyer au docteur Mc Kay. Ce dernier était spécialiste des greffes de moelle osseuse, ils travaillaient ensemble pour aider Ava. Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un toussoter.

« Oh Toby ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. J'étais au téléphone avec le docteur Mc... »

« Oui j'ai entendu » le coupa Toby. « Désolé de te couper mais j'ai besoin de te parler et ça ne peut pas attendre. On peut s'asseoir ici ? » lui dit-il fébrilement en montrant le canapé du loft.

« Euh oui... Tout va bien Toby ? »

Toby garda les yeux baissés au sol le temps de s'asseoir et quand Walter fut enfin à ses côtés, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« écoute Walt, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange et tu vas peut être pas comprendre, mais j'ai besoin de te parler, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et si tu peux, merci de parler quand j'aurais fini, d'accord ? »

Walter le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Toby se cala contre le dossier du canapé et expira bruyamment.

« Ok, alors voilà. Depuis quelques jours je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai mal au crâne, je respire mal et j'ai mal au bide, je te fais pas un dessin. Je me suis penché sur la question et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que... pour faire court je subis une petite crise d'angoisse. Et crois moi, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre la cause et comment régler ça. Et j'ai fini par trouver, c'est pour ça que je veux te parler. » Toby fit une pause et regarda son ami. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de le fixer. Toby reprit une grosse inspiration et continua. « Je vais me marier Walt, avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Mais... elle a été la tienne avant... » Toby avait fini dans un soupir.

Walter ouvrit la bouche mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il l'a la referma. Il regardait Toby et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il le trouvait... perdu.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver la bonne chose à dire, Toby se racla la gorge et reprit.

« On a jamais parlé de... de tout ça ! Je veux dire seulement, tous les deux, on a jamais parlé du fait que tu m'as caché être marié avec Happy. Je veux dire... on se connaît depuis plus de 5 ans Walt, on est amis, on a tout traversé ensemble, on est censé se faire confiance et tu n'as jamais rien dit, même quand Happy et moi on a commencé à être ensemble. Pourtant tu connaissais mes sentiments et... je comprends pas. J'ai besoin de... je sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin exactement mais... As-tu une idée du mal que ça m'a fait de l'apprendre suite à une visite à Collins ? J'avais toujours imaginé que tu serais mon témoin si je devais me marier et ...» Toby s'était levé maintenant, il faisait les cents pas et jouait avec son chapeau. « … Mais j'ai choisi Paige. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi. Je crois que je t'en veux toujours de ne pas me l'avoir dit toi-même. »

Toby se tourna vers Walter et le regarda intensément. Walter comprit que c'était son tour de parler. Il essaya de penser à ce que Paige lui conseillerait dans un instant pareil et il se lança.

« Toby je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai voulu t'en parler plusieurs fois, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Si je n'acceptais pas que j'avais des émotions à l'époque, aujourd'hui c'est le cas et j'avais tout simplement peur de te décevoir et de... te perdre Toby. J'aurais du insister auprès d'Happy pour qu'on t'en parle... ainsi qu'à Cabe, Sly et... oui je suis vraiment désolé, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me racheter et que tu me pardonnes ? »

Toby regarda son ami un long moment avant de lui répondre. Il n'était plus simplement le 197 qu'il avait toujours connu, non, Walter avait vraiment changé. Finalement Paige avait fait du bon boulot. Toby était fier de son ami et cette pensée le fit sourire.

« Allez on va pas tomber dans le mélo ! Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais toi aussi, alors n'en parlons plus ! Je te promet pas que tout passera si facilement, mais on est amis et c'est bien le plus important. Et j'ai besoin que tu sois un bon gars d'honneur pour mon sucre d'orge. »

Toby tapa sur l'épaule de Walter qui s'était levé aussi. Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés suite à l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir puis Toby sourit encore plus.

« Au fait 197, comment se passe ce projet de préparation de mon mariage ? Toi et Paige semblez _très très_ proche en ce moment ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Walter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah bah ça faisait longtemps ça... je sais pas si finalement je préférais pas quand tu m'en voulais encore, au moins tu ne me cassais plus les pieds avec Paige et moi. »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et encore plus quand Paige apparut sur le pas de la porte pour les prévenir que Cabe venait de revenir avec la commande du déjeuner.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda une Paige bien interloquée.

« Laisse tomber c'est Toby qui fait son... et bien son Toby. » Walter regarda son ami qui prit une fausse expression choquée. « Allez descendons manger, il nous reste encore beaucoup de boulot si on veut finir ce plan de table ! »

Ils descendirent tous les trois et Toby se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Tellement léger qu'il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur un projet qu'il avait mit de côté depuis longtemps : faire en sorte que le couple Waige existe enfin.

FIN

 **Au fait: n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, ce que vous aimeriez lire ici etc...**


End file.
